Fullmetal Alchemist: Next Generation
by windwolf14
Summary: 20 years after shamballa when Ed has been missing 5 years Winry hardens her heart and becomes blind to what her anger causes for her family. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. intro

Fullmetal Alchemist

Next gen

It has been three years since the Thule socity invaded and to stop the invashion and so it didnt happen again the permanint portal between the worlds was sealed. However in order to seal it the famous Elric brothers had to go to the other side of the portal. With no alchemy on the other side there was no way for them to come back home. the choise was consiterd heroic in the eyes of the people. which was not surpriseing with the fact the two were often refured to as alchemists of the people.

However the departure left Edward Elric's childhood sweetheart, Winnry Rockbell broken hearted. She had known the two her whole life and was in misery knowing full well that she was likely never to see them again. she tryed to move on with her life even taking on a student as an automail machanic. the young womans grandmother understood why her grandaughter was so sad all the time and knew it was only going to get worse as the old womans time was coming to an end. she knew her death would leave Winnry with out any family. the young woman lost both her parents as a child and her childhood friends were out of reach.

once her student was finished with training and aggreed to take on the risenbool medical office, the grandmother had a favor to ask from General Mustang. She knew the man was proberly busy not just with his job but his own family. two years ago he married Lutenit Riza Halkeye and now had a young boy of their own Little Maes Mustang looked most like his father. the young boy was named after an old friend and partner that was murderd. Since the general was an alchemist himself and was Edwards commanding officer she wanted him to at least try to send Winnry to the other side. Since as soon as she was gone there would be nothing for her here anymore so it didnt matter if the girl wouldnt be able to come back. On the other side at least she would have the chance to be happy reunited with her love and childhood friends.

the young general agreed since it was the last wish of the old woman and he still cared for the kid that was once under his command. not long after this the old woman passed on. The general knew the first one to talk to about it was Izumi Curtius. the middle aged woman didnt have long on her own clock. She was the the teacher of the two boys and they were like sons to her. She had been in the gate herself. when he came to her she explained she knew how to get a portal open for one person to pass safely. However inorder to do this someone that had already been through would have to surrdener their life force. The general showed signs of giveing up since he had never been through and he couldnt put his family in jepordy. He was shocked when the woman volenterd willingly. the general tried to potest but the woman signaled him to stop. She was very i'll and didnt have much life left in her any way she wanted to do something that would create happyness for some one else. so the general left and came back with Winnry. The young girl undersood the two alchemists were seting up an alchemy diagram but she didnt understand what it was for untill it was too late before the blonde young woman could say anything her world faded away into darkness. When light was seen again she was in another world all together.

After searching a few months she managed to track down her two friends and got back with them.

Not long after ward dispite being in hideing from nazi germany in the states Edward and Winnry were weded. less than a year later Winnry was a new mother to twins. one boy and one girl. the girl they named Elsa cause of it meaning lion in this world and protector in the other. Elsa Elric had her fathers Gold hair, face and eye shape but they where the same shade of blue as her mothers. The boy they named Owen in both worlds it ment humble warrior. Owen looked like a mix of his uncle, parental grandmother and mother. He had his mothers buttery blonde hair, uncles face, but grandmothers eyes.

The Five were a happy family dispite beong on the move. Once they reached America they thought they all were safe. The little ones were now tots and brought much laughter to their parents and uncle. Personality wise Owen was a mix of his mother and uncle. He was generaly shy but enjoyed takeing things apart to figure out how they worked. Al sometimes joked that Ed better keep an eye on his automail cause once owen gets is little hands on them who knows what it would take to get them back. If Owen felt his sister was in trouble Watch out! That was just about the only time the boy had his fathers temper was in protecting his sister. Elsa was just as stuborn as her father. She had her own mind and it was hard to change it. when she had no choice she would go along with it but sulk a bit. sometimes giveing angry rasberys.

"hmm... i wonder.." started Winnry it was clear the new mother was up to something

"Um.. Winnry what are you up to?" Ed asked her slightly afriad.

"nothing" she said inocently "just going to see just how much like you she is" she winked at her husband

"oh dear what are you..." Ed started

Winnry went up to the little girl still smileing. The little girl looked slightly nervous too.

"You are such a cute little pipsqeak" said Winnry to the little girl. No sooner than the words 'little' and 'pipsqeak' were out of her mother mouth than Elsa started having a hudge fit.

"Hey! of course shes little you were little as a baby too!" said ed in his daughters defence.

Winnry laughed at the two she tried to pick up the the little girl elsa being as stuborn as she is refused she wanted either her father or uncle to craddle her.

"well shes defintly yours" said Winnry rolling her eyes but smileing.

Ed glared at Winnry a bit but picked up the little girl. once Elsa was snuggled in her fathers arms she instantly stoped crying.


	2. years later

fourteen years later

Ed had dissaperd five years ago no one is sure how or why. Al had complete faith in him that he didnt just run off cause Ed was always so angry at their own father for doing that to his family. Winnry however was convinced that he had run away she couldn't even bare to even look at Elsa to to her resemblance to her father. So all of Winnry's anger was trown at teenage Elsa.

"Go back to your room young lady!" Winnry yelled at her daughter

"Why? what did i do?" the teenager repliyed angrily

"Just Go!"

"i know why! you just hate me! you cant stand it that you have a second child! ever since dad disaperd you've always acted like this!"

"You dad disnt just disaper he flat out abandoned us why cant you get that into your head?"

"Cause i KNOW that the father i remeber would never do that! he was too angry at grandad over doing it that he wouldnt do it him self."

"GO TO YOUR ROOM BEFORE I GROUND YOU!"

"NOT UNTILL YOU GIVE ME A GOOD REASON!"

"CAUSE YOUR BEING A DISRESPECTfULL LITTLE BRAT!"

"NO! IT'S Cause I remind you of him!"

"GO RIGHT NOW OR YOUR GROUNDED!"

"WHAT DIFFRENCE DOES THAT MAKE? I Dont have any friends and as soon as i come home you always do this!"

"YOUNG LADY IF YOU ARE NOT IN YOUR BY THE TIME I COUNT TO TEN..."

Alphonse broke it up before someone got hurt. since Ed dissaperd he had become the head of the home.

"Elsa I give you permishion to go to the study instead of going up to your room. feel free to the books just put them back where you found them." he told her. a thrilled look came across the girls face as she raced to the study. the room was full of refernce books for all of the homes adults to use. medical and technolagy for Winnry it also contained a few notebooks Al and Ed put together on Alchemy incase they would ever need it again also to pass down the skill to the two kids if they wanted to learn. Elsa's favorite thing to do was go through the note books. Owen prefured the medical books that were there. However he did know the basics in alchemy in case he ever needed it. Elsa would easily loose her self in the notebooks to the point where almost everything else was tuned out. leting her in was an easy way to make the girl happy. Once the girl was out of the room.

"Winnry why did you have to do that?" he asked her

"She was being disrespectfull and you need to back me up!"

"Winnry her whole life is being grounded! she doesnt have a life outside of ths house. the only people she has in her life is you, me and owen. She loves you but do you want to turn that love to hate? cause if you keep this up that is whats going to happen. shes either going to get so hatefull of you to the point it poisens her or shes going to spiritualy brake. I know you think Ed abandoned us and thats why you dont even want to look at her. cause she has him written alover her. but thats why you need to be carefull with how you handle her. Its not her fault she takes after her father. and to be honust with you shes the one that has given me the will to hang on with out knowing where his is or what happend."

"DONT tell me what to do Al! shes my daughter!"

"im not challangeing you im simply.."

"You have no right to meddle in with this!"

"if you claim she is your daughter than show it. prove to her that you love her. right now im sure she thinks you hate her and want her out of your life."

"I know my own child!"

Al knew when to back off but he knew this was true but she had made her own heart stone so she showed nothing but hate tward her daughter. while showering her son dispite the protests both put up.

"if thats how you want it. but i have this one last thing to say. if you dont change your attatude tward her you are going to loose her and never get her back." he said wraping it up back turned to her as he left. Winnry just scoffed.


	3. explenations

In the study all of Elsa's working through one of the notebooks. Owen knew when she was doing that it was no use trying to talk to her. all her attion was on the book and almost eveything else faded away for her. He didnt mind too much though if she wanted to talk she would later and the books was her main escape. Her one distraction from the issues with their mother and also was her conection to their father. He really wished his mother would just stop being so hatefull. Owen didn't know what to think about what had happend to their father. Part of him said he was dead but if he knew his father he wouldnt be an easy one to kill off. yet he couldnt imagine him being away this long if he had a choice. either way he was happy that their Uncle always broke up the fights he was better at keeping a level head than him. Owen knew if it was left to him to brake it up he would likely say something just as hurtfull to his mother or worse. but then again that might be what she needs. However if the family broke up over this Elsa would always blame her self. He had never seen his sister cry not since they were little but she could be heard doing it every now and then behind closed doors or pounding her pillow into a flat pancake. It worryed Owen at times personaly he was surprised she hadnt run away by now. Alphonse came in to check on them Elsa as he expected was busy while Owen was in another corner with a book open but it was clear the young teenage boy wasnt focused on the book his head was full of consern for his sister.

"Owen, do you have something you need to talk about or just get off your chest?" Al asked

"well i do have a few things" Owen had to admit

"ok lets go somewhere else and give your sister some space"

"do you think she will be safe alone with..."

"we're just going upstairs."

"alright" the teen fallowed his uncle upstairs to his bedroom. once they were in Al closed the door behind them.

"why is mom doing this? doesnt she KNOW! what its doing." the teen finaly said out of fusteration

"At this point your mother doesnt see anything other than her own feelings. she feels betrayed and sees Elsa as a reminder of it. it is in no way alright for her do treat her the way she does but she isnt the girl and young woman me and your father knew growing up any more. your mother is so blind right now she just sees her self and doesnt see or really care what shes doing to her daughter."

"why doesnt sis run away or at least cry when she has either one of us with her?"

"there are a couple of things. the reason she doesnt run away is that the only people she has is here which is you and me. she will defend thouse bonds with her life and will never cut thouse bonds unless she thinks she will hurt either of us of she doesnt. the reason she will not cry when someone is with her is that she doesnt want to show how vunerable she feels. she takes this as a challange of her strangth. your dad was the same way, at times it drove me nuts. I wanted to cry but i couldnt at the time and he flat out wouldnt. the only times i remeber seeing him cry was just after we heard your mothers parents were killed. He ran right up to our mother in tears and refused to let go of her. the other time was after being saved from a crazy murderer. yes Elsa is hurting but she feels its worth staying as long as she has the two of us. if she leaves shes on her own that is something i dont think any of us in this family could take. i admit there have been times ive been tempted to pack up and move takeing the two of you with me even though its just Elsa she is hateing it wouldnt be fair to either of you to seperate you two. but if your mother lays a hand on her intending to harm her thats the end of it. im leaveing and takeing both of you with me."


	4. the turn

Meawile back in the study Elsa had finished the notebook. it was now closed in her lap. She didnt understand If her mother loved her father enough to leave everything behind to fallow him here than why did she have to be so hateful twards her for just resembleing him. She thought for awile she might have hurt her mother at one point that she didnt remeber and that was what was really causeing it all. She knew she had a short temper. Maybe all she needed to to was make the first move take the leap her mother wouldnt. It wouldnt be easy but if it would put an end to the fighting it would be more than worth it. She would finaly have that close bond they once had with her when she was little again. she took a deep breath, put the note book back, started to walk out of the study to look for her mother. she wandered the halls till she found her mother in her room in tears. Elsa lowerd her head

"mom?" the girl asked quietly

"WHAT do you WANT you BRAT?" winry snaped at her

"I just want to burry the hatchet" her comfadince growing little by little

"What for?"

"Its been going on for too long. If i ever did or said anything to hurt you im sorry."

"No your not Just by being here you counter that apoliagy!"

"Mom what do you want from me?" starting to brake

"I want you gone! oh the brat is getting what she diserves poor baby! Well YOUR ALSO HURTING Your brother and uncle by being here!"

"THE only way they would get hurt is the fighting if it got too far!"

"GO BEFORE I THROW YOU!"

"MOM!"

"GO!"

Elsa wanted to protest but her mother had played the one card she couldnt go agisnt. she just grabed a few cloths, a few qick notes she had made for her self and a photo from her room that had all five of them together. Left a note on her bed for her brother and uncle. then sliped out through the window into the night.

Now that Owen was done talking to Al he knocked on her sisters door.

"Elsa you still awake?" he got no responce so he opened it a crack "Elsa?" he saw that the room was empty. turned on the light saw her window open, a few things gone and a note on her pillow. He picked up the note.

Owen, Uncle Al im sorry for the trouble i have caused you. I promise you you will not have to deal with me any more. Thank you for what you have done for me.

Owen couldnt keep down his rage tward his mother any longer. He charged tward his mothers room.

"HOW COULD YOU?" he roard at his mother

"How could i WHAT?" she asked back angrily

"Your the one who wanted her out of your LIFE COngratulations! you got your WISH!"

"GOOD she was a good for nothing BRAT!" his mother snaped.

At last Owen snaped "WELL THEN YOU GO TO HELL!" he yelled at her as he thew a punch at her across the jaw. He was about to throw another one when Al came in. "Explain what happend both of you" he demanded of the two Winry crossed her arms and refused to speak. Owen pushed the note into his uncles hands. As he read his eyes waterd a bit but pulled him self together to look at Winry.

"Alright! WHaT DID You SAy OR DO TO HER?"

"I said she was Bad for the family and told her to go before i threw her out" the woman responed it was clear her mind was lost.

"WEll i have news for you! IM going after her, Owen is comming with me and We ARE NOT COMMING BACK! You are no longer the childhood friend i once knew. a Monster has taken her place!"


	5. on her own path

Elsa wanted so badly to look back. the only time she felt safe she belonged since her father vanished was when she was alone with her brother and uncle. Around others she felt like a fish out of water. She was born in this world but she didnt belong unless she was with her family. she wouldnt have minded if things hadnt come apart like it did. but ever since her father disaperd things had never been the same. when all were together it seemed nothing could go wrong. she remeberd the laughter, the rough houseing the happyness. it seemed that her father had been the one keeping things together. Her uncle had done his best to keep the peace but her mother was convinced they were all betrayed and couldnt accept such a strong reminder as her. She would rather be on her own to find her own path than stay at home and continue to cause pain. Anyway her father always used to say 'You got two good legs dont you? then get up and move forward' she held the photo close to her and continued on with out looking back. She knew for things to get better she would have to take that leap of faith. she knew for things to get better she would have to acomplish one of two things or both.

1. find somewhere she can belong and a new life

2. find her father

When she heard her uncle and brother calling for her she had to remind her self the way back wasnt going to help anyone. to keep on going. she still felt a ache in her chest as she ingored her familys atempt to find her and puched further away from home.

"you have any luck?" Owen asked his uncle despritely having searched all of one side of the naberhood

"regretibly no." Al sighed "go back and pack a few basics then come back."

"What about you?"

"I will be fine. just keep in mind we are most likely not going to come back. Elsa is likely going to go after your dad the best chances on both of them is tward eroupe."

"ok" Owen snuck back in just to get a few basics.

meanwhile in a dark cell somewhere Edward saw the pain back with his family through his dreams he wanted nothing more than to come back to them. However, his right arm had been disconected and kept far away from him and his leg had been smashed to bits. he was even more useless than Mustang in the rain. tonights dream was worse than the previous ones seeing Elsa take off. However he couldnt blame her he would have done the same. he was impressed with her she had held on right untill her mother told her that she was hurting the ones she cared about. if he was told that he would have left too. He just hoped she would be alright on her own. He knew that his foes were likely to leave Al alone cause they didnt know about him as far as they were conserned he was gone. So he knew Al and Owen should be alright. he was just worried for Elsa and couldnt help like wanting to send winry flying across a room. She KNEW him better than to think he would abandon them. even if she didnt that didnt give her any excuse to take it out on their daughter just for resembleing him.


	6. Dara Griffen

around dawn elsa had made it to the docks. she knew for some one to have taken her father they likely would have had something agisnt him leading her to one of two things. 1 the thule sociity/ nazis

2. some one with a heavy grudge from her families birth world.

either one her best starting point was eroupe, if he was still alive. if the thule socity had him they couldnt kill him unless he gave them what they needed. which she was sure he wouldn't it was almost impossible to brake her father after all. But if some one from her familys world of origen they would do what ever for what ever reason wither it be revenge or for information. either way it woulnt be wise of her to go around with her real name. the name Elric would be enough to alert any of her fathers enameys that their hostage might be taken from them. so she would have to come up with another name right here and now so she didnt leave a trail.

she was able to get passage useing the name Dara Griffin. So she couldnt be tracked or reconized on records.


	7. Al and Owen

Al and Owen didnt think about comming up with an alias they took passage from a cargo ship that was helping thouse with little or no money. you got helped aslong as you were not on a wanted poster in the states. they were hopeing she would have done the same. even though passage out of the states was cheep cause every one wanted in you still had to give your name. that wasnt the case with the cargo ships they normaly didnt ask cause they knew some might be trying to get away from bad siduations at home and didnt want to be found. however, when they got abord and didnt see her they ralized she proberbly came up with an alias and took the regular passage. Owen's worry was growing dispite his uncles attempts to calm him.

"we are going the same way she is. also we gained something by going this way we learned that shes useing an alias knowing that now will save us a lot of trouble we know its no use trying to find a record with her name."

"If we cant go by her name what else can we go by?"

"look for recacureing names, there isnt any passiage directly from the states into germany which is likely where shes headed. keep going that way and if on the paper trails we find one name that keeps showing up than its likely to be her."

"ok it sounds simple enough. but can you blame me for being worried?"

"no i cant its natural to be worried. You might think you dont have too much of your dad in you but there are defintly a few traces."

"really?"

"yep, your just as protective of her as your dad was with me. and you sometimes show the same temper. but instead of seting off due to being called short yours gets set off when someone says or does something aginst Elsa."

owen smiled shyly he knew that was a fact

"Its not a bad thing at all. its the ballance of your shyness."

"whats elsas balance?"

"good question... well there are a few things that seperates her from your dad. one big one that can either save her or bite her later is that she understands and generaly accepts rules. the way your dad was that he would try to bend the rules to fit what ever he wanted. and that was the undoing that brought us to try and bring your grandmother back. granted sometimes you have to bend the rules the key that makes it hard is desifering when it is not ok to bend the rules and when you have to. "

"how do you know?"

al sighed "I wish i could give you a strait answer on that. but you never stop learning the right and wrong times to bend the rules and what rule."


	8. looks are deceveing

on the ship Dara often spent the time by her self the others on the ship often saw her doing large amounts of push ups or doing laps where ever she could. _(To train the mind first train the body)_ some started to notice she seemed to be traveling alone and she was a bit small compared to some of the others abourd. so a couple of the older boys decided to gang up on her and take what ever possesions she had. one came at her witha snicker

"a lady should know better than to be by her self" he said to her with ovious harmfull intintions.

she didnt panic at all she didnt change her calm expression at all. she just chuckled a bit "didnt your mom tell you not to judge a book by its cover?"

"You dont know who your messing with girl!" another boy yelled

Dara smiled "well neither do you"

"I will teach you to respect me!" the leader yelled at her as he trew a punch

Dara bent her knees to lower her self to doge the blow then put her wight on her hands used her legs to trip the jurk who crashed on to the ground. before he could get up she was already back on her feet taking his goons on. one charged at her from the front the other from behind. she showed no signs of fear she used her wrist to brake the nose of her attacker to the front. that attacker grabed his nose and ran. then the one from the back wrapped his arm around her neck trying to choke her. she grabbed the arm hurled him with little trouble. she looked at the two bruised boys around her and smirked.

"Thank you that was a nice warm up"

"WHAT?" both boys yelled in surprise and pain


	9. finding guideance

Dara smiled to her self thouse boys were so empty headed. they thought they could beat her just cause she was girl and was alone. that was a huge mistake that people made quite a bit not just with her she remeberd that her father and uncle told her that a lot of people also did it to Izumi. Cause she looked so frail and in a way she was cause of her being so ill. but she could still hurl both her uncle and father with little trouble and that was with the automail taken in to factor. If Izumi left anything to teach other than one is all and all is one it was that you should not underestimate your oponint. hopefully those boys just learned it, would start making wiser choices and start respecting others than just them selves. She would have to be carefull not to do the same since she was on her own. She didnt know how far she would have to go to find her father or dicover where she was ment to be. for all she knew she could end up looking to get through the gate. She just started to realize how unsure she was and would need all the help and guidance she could get to advoid getting lost or straying her self. She couldnt truely do it alone. However, if her uncle ever thought her anything it was that you can never truely be alone. When you dont see anyone beside you that doesnt mean that their hopes and prayers dont go with you. Also even though someone might be dead that just means you cant see them anymore. It doesnt mean you cant hear them anymore. It just means that instead of hearing with your ears you hear them with your soul, heart and sometimes the memories they left and the hearts of others they have thouched. they can still guide the liveing even if its just in legacy and spirit. as her travel went on the stronger she felt in that all of them both pairs of her grandparents, Maes Hughes, Izumi, even Alfons Heiderich would be watching and guideing her.


	10. london and the truth about fear

after a little more than a week both ships arived in eroupe. the cargo ship that had Al and Owen landed in england the regular passage ship that had Elsa had docked in france. While Al and Owen were checking the passanger lists, Elsa was already on the hunt for passage into germany. she figured as soon as she could get there she would be even closer to finding out what happend to her father. weither the thue socity or former nazis had him or if he had been captured by some one with a grudge or wanted something from him and dragged him through the gate. Either way Germany was her best starting point.

Al and owen didnt see the name Elsa Elric on any of the lists

"Is there any chance of getting ahold of the passanger lists that started from the states and docked in england?" Al asked the manager politely

the dock manager was a bit suspishous but why would a criminal be wandering with a young teen. The two didnt seem dangerous at all in fact the two looked as inocent as some one could possibly look.

"if you dont mind me asking, why do you need them?" she asked at last.

"on the way here my sister got seperated from us." Owen repliyed

"Im so sorry I will se what i can do for you"

"Thank you" Al said thankfully

"Well there were two passanger ships departing the states the same day, One was headed for here while the other wad headed for france." the manager told them looking at her papers.

"any chance at all on getting the docks there to cooperate and send their lists? since we are dealing with a missing minor."

Al and Owen were both thinking 'Darn! we should have knowen. so THAt was why she took the regular passage it got her closer to where she wanted to go and saved her a few days on the road. they were not likely to catch her before going into Germany they would have to meet her there if possible unless she got held up on trying to find transportation out of france into germany that wouldnt involve an extenceive check. Still if possible it would be good to have the list so they might be able to find her even if she was useing an alias.

"I dont know to be honust with you since the almost war in germany every one has been susbpishious of each other." sighed the manager

"Thank you for your help any way miss. I really aprishiate it" Al said to the lady as he and Owen left. The two got a room for the night since they had gone this far and still had more to go Al knew he would have to talk to his nephew about the posiblity of having to go through the gate. he knew they might need to later down the road he knew Elsa wouldnt do it unless she was sure his brother wasnt in this world. cause she knew there was a strong chance of not being able to go back once through it. But given how she was treated in this world by others she might have a better life on the other side. every one needs to know they have perpous a reason to keep them going.

"Owen?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to have a talk with you just so your clear on something"

"what is it uncle?"

"you fully understand that me, your father and mother were born and grew up in a work paralell to this one right?"

"Yeah dad first ended up here trying to bring you back, when your home world was invaded when dad went back you fallowed him here and mom joined up with you two later."

"right, and you know your dad had a lot of enamys not just here but there too."

"well here its easy to understand why he would have some foes. consitering the mess with the thule socity they saw him as a useable tool that would not coperate. In your home world relashionships were unstable. due to a recent war, the coruption in the military at the time and the humonculi running a muck."

"also, some are untrusting of State alcemists dispite both me and your dad having reputations as Alchemists of the people. we were still state tied and that was a sore point for some people. and it was understandable consitering what state Alchemists did in the war. He also had many that were jelous being the youngest to get into the program at age 12. anyway, i just want to make this clear to you. there is a 50% chance that your sister might try to go through the gate if your dad isnt in germany that is the next step for her to take to finding him"

"I have been wanting to ask this but part of me has always been afraid to... what if... dad had been taken away and eventualy killed before either of us got there?"

"Well at least both of you got away from your mother. and who knows both of you might find your own paths. so even if he was killed.. which is unlikely in my opinion but then again" al laughed a bit "im not sure if my opinion would really count consitering i cant realy imagine anything really takeing him down being his younger brother and both of us suriveing so much on the hunt for the stone. but if she did go through the gate would you still want to fallow her?"

"I dont know to be honust. Part of me says its its too dangerus while another part says that she might be happyer on the other side and where she goes i need to be there to suport her. the second part is agitated by my first part i dont want to be afraid i just..."

"a curtain amount of fear is nothing to be ashamed of it makes us more cautious makes us think things through more throughly before doing them and sometimes stops us all together from doing something we shouldnt. A good example is when me and your father tried to bring back your grandmother, Your dad was determound to go head on and not let labels like forbiden get in his way. I was the one that was afraid I wanted to wait for your grandfather to show up, but your dad didnt think he ever would show up. If i had acted on that fear a bit more.. well you know what the atempt cost me and your father. If i had maybe acted on my fear a bit better we both could have advoided it. sometimes we have fear for a reason."

(WOW! I am on a roll! however, i would like to et at least one more reveiw before i update again)


End file.
